The Woes of The Broken
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: One day, Rosalie was attacked and killed, leaving everyone, especially Emmett, depressed. Thirty years later, the Cullens meet a girl with a depressing past. Will she be able to get Emmett out of his shell? EmxOC
1. Prologue

Summary: One day, Rosalie was attacked and killed by a vampire, leaving everyone, Especially Emmett, distraught and depressed. Now, thirty years later in a town near the mountains, Emmett meets a girl that has a worst past than any of them could imagine. Who is this girl, and will she finally be able to make Emmett smile?

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own Twilight nor its characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the girl you don't know.

_**Prologue**_

_I_ was in the garage, working on one of the many cars that my family owns. This particular car was Bella's old, beat up truck. I couldn't wait to fix it up the engine, make it faster, and over all better than before. When I'm done with it, it would be like it was brand new. Mechanics was my passion, even if I don't look like I would be awesome at it.

Bella, Edward's wife, and I had never gotten along before she was turned into a vampire. But since then, we were like sisters. We fought every now and then, but we got along. This had made everyone, especially Carlisle, happy. Our family was complete with her. Now Edward had someone to love, like the rest of us, instead of having to spend eternity alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

I suddenly stood straight up from my position above the hood of the truck. I was the only one home, everyone else left to go hunting and wouldn't be home until the next day. I was left alone, already had hunted the day before. I heard rustling from the trees outside and immediately ran out to see what it was.

I a vampire, reminding me of James from a couple of years back. His hair was long and a dark blonde. He was fit, like all vampires, with bulging muscles, though not as muscle-y as my Emmett. His deathly pale skin and beauty proved that he was a vampire. Then I looked at his eyes, and gasped.

They were a hard, cold, ruby red. He fed on humans.

He smirked at my reaction to him. He looked insane, not in control. A newborn.

I instantly crouched and got ready for his attack. A fearsome shiver ran down my back, and I wished Emmett was here. I've never fought by myself, and I knew I wasn't the strongest vampire in the world.

He pounced on me, and we fought.

I wanted to cry as he ripped me to shreds. It was a pain that I've never felt before, even when I was changed into a vampire. It wasn't just the physical pain that I felt, but the emotional pain as well. I couldn't stand the fact I would never see anyone again. My Emmett will be all alone, Like Edward was. Alice will have no one to talk to about shopping and giving a make over to Bella. Edward would be depressed, but would try to stay strong for everyone. Bella won't have anyone to talk to about some personal stuff, Esme and Carlisle would be crushed. Jasper would be overly depressed because of everyone else's, and his own, emotions. I didn't want to do that to the family.

I then felt the fire, and then, blackness.

I knew that I was dead.

AN: Yes, I know that was short. But I hope you liked it. Please review, and I'll love you forever….


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm saying this again, 'cause you all know this. I don't own Twilight, because I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Or, am I? Wait, no I'm not. But, do you know what I do own? The original characters you will meet in this chapter! Omc, Yay!

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke up at the same time as I usually do - 6:00. The music coming from my iPod helped me wake up more as my favourite song came on. After it ended, I decided to get up. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, and black tank top with polka dots, and my white sweater with black designs. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, gazing at my face.

My shoulder length black hair covered my pale face. My blue eyes shone with sadness and depression. Behind my rectangular, thick framed, black glasses I was short for a girl of sixteen, not even five feet tall. I wasn't pretty at all.

I sighed as I stripped and got into the shower. I washed my hair with my favourite shampoo. I finished up, got dressed, dried my hair with my hair dryer, and started on my makeup. Thick black eyeliner, black mascara, and some brown eye shadow. I left my hair down and pulled my hood up. After one final look, I decided I was decent enough for school. I snorted. Nothing was decent enough for this town. Not from me, anyways.

I hated my family. Ever since I was ten, when my parents died. When I was shipped to this shitty town in the mountains of British Columbia, my life turned into a living hell. I moved in with my rich uncle, who totally hates me. He only buys me clothes and stuff to "keep up his image". I had to get a job, at the local CD shop. School sucks. Everyone hates me and calls me a freak. I'm the "emo know it all". I can't help my intelligence, but I am not emo.

I drove to school in my black Mitsubishi Carisma, already wishing the day would end. I picked a parking spot near the door, passing by a silver Audi R8 and a black Jaguar XK. I was surprised. The only person in town that could afford cars like that was my uncle. I shook the surprise from me and walked into my first period class - English 20. I saw two people I've never seen before in the classroom. Both were female, extremely beautiful. One had short, black hair sticking every which way. She seemed one who would have a lot of energy. She was a bit taller than me, and bright topaz eyes. The other girl had the same eyes, but long brown hair and taller than the other girl. This girl looked like someone you would think would be from classic books like Pride and Prejudice or something. Both were extremely pale.

I sat in the back, with them in front of me. I completely ignored them, keeping my hood up. The shorter one turned to me with a blank face, then smiled at me before turning to her companion. They whispered quickly to each other, without me hearing them. I shrunk in my seat, hoping they weren't talking about me.

Another girl walked into class. I groan quietly, and the two new girls turned to me to see what happened. The girl who walked in the class smirked at me, and walked towards me.

"Well, well, well," she said, "Allya Grey. You owe me my homework."

"Uhm," I whispered quietly, "I have it in my books, Jess." I pulled out a few sheets of paper and handed them to her.

Jess's smirk grew wider, then smacked me across my head, forcing me to go head first into the desk in front of me. The two new girls looked shocked at what happened, but I was use to it.

"It better be all correct, or you'll get it, freak," Jess whispered into my ear. I didn't show any emotion on my face, and just nodded.

When Jess walked out the door, the two new girls came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Hale," the taller brunette told me, "and this is my sister, Alice Cullen."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. She seemed truly concern.

I nodded. "I'm Allya, by the way." I said this in a whisper that I could barely hear myself, but the two others did.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Alice asked, excitedly. "You can meet our other siblings."

I smiled. "Thanks." This was the first time in six years someone has asked me to join them for lunch.

Class passed quickly, going through the next two periods - chemistry 20 and Creative Writing 20. I didn't see any other beautiful people until after CW when Alice came to get me. I was curious as to how she knew what class I had, how she knew which room I was in. I ignored the thought. She probably glanced at my schedule before English ended. She walked with me to the lounge where everyone ate. Alice walked me to an empty table, the one I usually sat at by myself at lunch. We waited until the others came.

And that's when I saw the three others.

They were all guys. One was tall with blonde hair and beautiful, pale skin. He seemed very sensitive and caring, one who would be able to sooth you. Another had wild bronze hair and boyish features. He looked like he could read you like a book. The last one took my breath away. He was tall and, well. Big. He had muscles everywhere and looked like he could lift a truck if he wanted to. His dark, short, curly hair seemed like perfection, and his topaz eyes held a sort of sadness I wished I could cure. Despite his size, he looked like he wouldn't hurt even if he could. He looked like he was in pain, and all I wanted to do was sooth it. They all had the same topaz eyes and beautiful pale skin.

They all sat down around me and Alice.

"Hey, everyone!" She said with extreme excitement. "This is Allya Grey. Allya, this is Bella's brother, Jasper," she nodded to the tall blonde one, who smiled at me, "and my brothers, Edward, " the one with boyish features shook my hand, "and Emmett." Emmett just looked at me with his sad eyes. I had an urge to hug him until he felt better.

"Hi," I said in my quiet voice, keeping my eyes on Emmett. His ears seemed to perk up at my voice, and seemed surprised I actually said anything. I pulled my hood up and over my eyes, and stared at the food in front of me. I didn't touch it. I felt bad about intruding on them.

"Allya, don't go!" Alice said suddenly. I stared at her. How did she know that I was going to leave? I stared at her incredulously, and everyone else glared at her.

"Sorry, Alice," I whispered, "but I don't think I should sit with you guys. You probably want your privacy, and I'm intruding."

"No, no, no, no, no!" She gave me a stern look that slightly scared me. "You are going to sit with us and talk with us, ok?" She seemed desperate, and I didn't want to break her heart. I nodded, and pulled my hood closer to my eyes.

"Thank you so much!" she looked like she wanted to hug me. I wondered why she seemed the way she acted. They're family confused me.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Edward and Jasper kept their gaze on me, as if making sure I was good enough to sit with them.

The bell finally rang, and stood up and walked to my next class. Math A30. I walked there before Alice's family even got up.

AN: How was it? Like it? Hate it?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm saying this again. I own NOTHING, except Allya. Hope you like it.

_**Chapter 2**_

Everyone glared at me when I walked into my math class. I started to walk backwards, away from their hate filled glare, when I bumped into something hard. My breath caught when I looked into the depressed golden eyes of Emmett Cullen. I jumped back quickly from the contact, and he looked at me with concern. He took up the whole door way, so I found no escape. All I wanted to do was to get away from the glares of my classmate.

Emmett seemed to catch my panic and stood to the side. I ran out the door and out to my car. I sat there, taking deep breaths, trying to calm me down.

I heard a knock on the passenger window. I looked over to see Emmett's curious, concerned face. I leaned over to unlock the door, and he came in.

We sat in silence for a little bit. He decided to break it.

"What's wrong?"

I felt like I could tell this giant teddy bear anything. I wanted to, I truly did. But I couldn't. He was one of the only people who has actually talked to me without hurting me. I didn't want to repulse him by telling him my story, so I didn't.

"I didn't like their stares," was all I said. "It unnerved me. I couldn't understand why they glared at me like I killed their families."

Emmett sighed. "They were… jealous."

That shocked me.

"Jealous of what?"

"That you sat with the \new kids'," he responded. " They all wished that they could sit with us, and we ended up sitting with you."

"The freak of the school," I whispered, hoping he couldn't here me.

He grabbed my arm, and made me look at him. Even through my sweater, I could feel the coldness of his hand.

"You're not a freak," he told me firmly, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but believe him. His words shook me to the core of my very being. My breathing became short gasps and I nodded quickly. How could I not believe him?

We sat there, him holding my arm, us staring at each other, for the rest of the day of school. It wasn't like the awkward silence at lunch. It was more comfortable, more relaxing. The only movement I made was to adjust my glasses.

Then another knock came, only on my window. I turned quickly to see Alice, smiling at me as if I just found the cure to cancer. I rolled down the window.

"Allya, you have to come over to my house," she said excitedly. "You can meet my parents! Ooh, and I can give you a makeover-"

I instantly rolled the window up, and Emmett chuckled. I hated makeovers. They reminded me of a time, too long ago.

Alice knocked on the glass again. I rolled the window down, and she gave me a pleading look.

"Please?" she begged. I sighed and nodded. She squealed. I thanked god that I didn't have work.

"Can I borrow your cell?" I asked. "I need to call my uncle and tell him what's happening."

She nodded and handed me her pink and black LG LX400. I quickly typed in my uncle's cell number and waited for him to answer.

"_Thomas Grey here,"_ answered my uncle.

"Uhm, hi, Uncle Thomas," I said nervously. "Is it ok if I go over to a friend's house?" I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping he won't yell at me.

He grumbled, _"Fine, but be home by five. Don't expect me to forget your punishment."_ He hung up. I froze, how could I expect him to forget?

"Allya," I heard Emmett say behind me, "is there something wrong?"

I shook my head as I snapped the phone closed and gave it back to Alice.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "He didn't seem very happy."

My I looked up to her eyes, feeling suspicious. "How do you know how he sounded like?"

"The volume was turn up all the way," she said quickly. Yeah, sure.

I nodded, not really believing them. I turned to Emmett, who was holding out his hand/

I just stared at him. "What? Do you want a high five or something?"

Unlike his other laugh, this one was booming. It made me smile, knowing that this was his actual laugh, and not that little chuckle.

"Give me your keys," he said, his hand still out.

"What? Why?" I felt slightly outraged. My car was my baby, even though it wasn't the greatest.

"So I can drive," he said with a "duh" look on his face.

"But it's my car!" I argued. "Can't you just tell me where you live?"

"Nope," he said with a large smile. His eyes were filled with amusement, but still had a hint of sadness in them. I sighed and gave him my keys. Before I knew it, I was in the passenger seat, and we were on our way to the Cullen's home.

AN: This was shorter than the chapter before it, sorry. Hope you like it. ;


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ugh, I'm sick of these things. I don't own this, blahblahblah. The end. Happy?

_**Chapter 3**_

The house was beautiful. It was large, maybe three or four floors. The exterior was white. A young woman, maybe twenty four, stood outside of the house to greet us. She was beautiful as well, with the same golden eyes and pale skin.

"You must be Allya," she greeted. "I'm Esme, everyone's adopted mother. I'm sorry to say that Carlisle isn't here to meet you. He's at the hospital working."

I smiled at Esme. "It's good to meet you. Your home is beautiful."

She led me and Emmett inside to see the large interior. I found myself in a large living room with white walls, beautiful chocolate brown furniture. It was all breathtaking.

Alice came into the house, a worried look on her face.

"Allya, your uncle's on the phone," she whispered. She look frightened. My heart started to beat fast as I took her cell phone from her hand.

"H-hello?"

"_Allya Michelle Grey! What the fuck do you think you're doing, skipping three classes?" _I was frozen in fear, so I couldn't answer. I could tell everyone was staring at me. _"I want you home right now! I have to give you your punishment."_

I dropped the phone without realizing it.

"I-I…" I looked around. Everyone had now gathered in the living room, giving me a concerned look. "I have to go."

I quickly took off.

_**EMPOV**_

I watched as the beautiful human girl took off out the door, and to her crappy car.

Wait…

Beautiful? Since when did I think anyone was beautiful? I mean, sure, my family are gorgeous, but they don't count. I haven't thought that anyone was beautiful since-

No, I will not think of that now. That was a long time ago, and I need to move on.

"Edward, what was she thinking?" Esme asked, jumping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't quite know," he answered. "Her thoughts were all jumbled together.

"She was afraid," Jasper cut in. "As if she was just told that she was going to die. She's also in physical pain."

I looked to Alice, who had a blank look on her face. She was having a vision, and from the expression on Edward's face, it wasn't very pleasant. I started to worry. Was it about Allya? Was her uncle going to hurt her? She looked terrified after her talk with her uncle. And what's this punishment he was talking about?

Ugh, I was so confused.

Edward answered the questions in my head. "She's had a hard home life. She's been forced to live with her uncle since she was ten."

I began to think about this. Who exactly is Allya Michelle Grey? She's hard to figure out, even with a mind reader and an empath. It's like Bella all over again.

APOV

I knew exactly what was happening to Allya, and it scared me. No one should have to go through what she was feeling. All I wanted to do was cry. Jasper felt my pain and gave me a hug while calming me down.

"What's happening to her, Alice?" I heard Emmett ask. I looked at him with a curious look. Ever since Rosalie died, he's turned into the Edward before he met Bella - detached, alone, and depressed. I felt that this would end up the same way, as well. Hopefully, this human will bring back the Emmett we all know and love.

When he asked me his question, I had to look away. The vision flashed through my mind again, reliving her horrible pain and torture.

And it was all our fault.

"I-it's worse than Rose," I said in a low whisper. "She's being… and he keeps.."

I shuddered and leaned into Jasper's chest for support. I decided that this won't be like Bella. In fact, it will be entirely different.

We just might have to save her life someday, not like we did with Bella, either.

Allya didn't show up for school the next day, which pissed off that Jess girl. I almost expected to see her the day after that, but she didn't. Apparently, this was normal for her. It took about three days for her to come back to school, and even then she looked like she was going to faint any second. She didn't look at any of us the first half of school, and it was killing me. She was the first one to make Emmett actually laugh in almost thirty years.

In the middle of English, I got a vision. I saw a girl, all in black. Her back was to me, but I instantly knew it was Allya. She was playing the violin like I've never heard before. It was something I've never heard before, played to perfection. There was a soft crunching, and she stopped. She turned around, her bright blue eyes shining with something I couldn't recognized. She smiled, and actual large smile.

"Emmett…" She said in a breathy voice. Emmett looked down at her with loving eyes, and embraced her in a soft hug.

The vision ended, and I fought to keep down a squeal. Bella noticed, and gave me a weird look. I just smirked at her, and grabbed a piece of paper. Passing notes was always fun.

_Bella! I just had a vision!_

**You seem pretty happy about it. What happened.**

_You know Allya, right? Well, she's going to be Emmett's you!_

I watched Bella's face turn into confusion.

**You lost me.**

I giggled at her response.

_You know how you were the only one that pulled Edward from his loveless shell? Well, Allya's going to do that with Emmett! Ooh, I'm so excited._

I added about fifty different kind of smiley faces and passed it back to Bella, who understood what I meant. She was happy about this vision. She was happy with Emmett, her favourite brother, being unhappy. She missed the old Emmett; everyone does.

When the bell rang, I ran up to Allya.

"Wanna sit with us at lunch again?" I asked giddily. The vision still excited me.

She didn't look at me when she answered. "I'm going to have lunch in the music room, if you don't mind."

My mind flashed back to the vision I had, and I nodded to her. "Okay, well, see you later."

AlPOV

The second the bell rang for lunch, I was out the door. I didn't want to deal with anyone, especially the Cullens, and I decided to go to the music room. Nobody goes there at lunch, so it's been my sanctuary.

The music room was, of course, empty. I went to a cupboard and took out a small case. I opened it, showing my beautiful violin. I smiled and brought it out, along with the bow. I expertly tuned it, and started to warm up. Once I knew I was warmed up and ready, I turned on my recorder, and played.

I didn't know exactly was I was playing, I was improvising. The song was slow, depressing, and filled with pain.

I was reaching the climax of the song, when I heard a sound. I immediately stopped, my eyes widening. I slowly turned to see who it was. My eyes widened more at who was there.

"Emmett…"

AN: Bahahahahah! Cliffhanger, bruhs! Hope you liked it. :


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do I keep putting these here! I'm pretty sure you all know that I am not Stephanie Meyer. Sheesh.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**EmPOV**_

I was wondering the halls aimlessly at lunch, bored out of my mind. I was still kind of worried about that girl who came over a few days ago. She was so interesting, and had her fair share of secrets. When I saw the fear on her face, all I wanted to do was pull her to me and hug her.

I suddenly heard a haunting, depressing sound of a violin. I found myself in an empty hallway in the basement, where the band wing was. I was immediately drawn to the beautiful music, and wanted to know what creature had the ability to create it.

I opened the door to the music room with out thinking, hypnotised by the music. I made more noise than I hoped, and the girl playing the violin stopped. She turned to me, and I immediately knew who it was.

Allya.

Her eyes were wide and filled with depression. She still held her bow and violin in her hands, not willing to just let them drop to the floor. I took a step towards her.

"Emmett..?" she whispered in her small voice. She was in so much pain, I just wanted to get rid of it.

I started to walk towards her slowly, not wanting to scare her. I watched as she slowly placed her violin in its case. My instincts took over when I reached her, and I hugged her gentally.

We stood there like that for a while. Surprisingly, nobody came in. I was glad.

Then the bell rang. I sighed and pulled away from her. She didn't seem very happy about it, but didn't say anything. I grabbed her hand unconsciously, and walked her to math.

AlPOV

I couldn't help but smile slightly when Emmett grabbed my hand and walked with me to the next class. Then I realised something weird.

His skin was cold as ice, hard as rock. I almost pulled away, but it was so comfortable. I pulled myself closer to him, but not too close. I didn't want to scare him away. He just chuckled, and squeezed my hand slightly harder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked suddenly. I was slightly confused about his question. "About what happened a few days ago, I mean."

I shuddered. I wanted to spill all me deep, dark secrets to this giant, lovable teddy bear.

"I'll only tell you my secret," I countered, "if you tell me yours."

He stopped walking, and pulled his cold hand away. "What do you mean, 'secret?'"

"Like," I offered, "how you're always depressed about something for some reason. You're whole family is kind of like that, but there's something different about you all. Alice, for instants, looked like she was going to explode if she didn't tell me something in English. It's like she knew what's going to happen. And Edward seemed to know what I was thinking; Jasper calmed me down without doing anything but looking at me. You're deathly pale; ice cold. There's something that you're not telling me."

He looked down at his shoes, as if arguing with himself over something.

"Ok," he decided. "Ill tell you after school."

I nodded, kind of shocked that he would actually tell me his secret. But I knew that I would keep this secret until the day I die, longer if necessary.

The walk to class was silent after that.

AN: Yes, Short. I was too lazy to think of any more, but there will be more!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not repeating it.

_**Chapter 5**_

AlPOV

I couldn't believe I was actually going to tell him. I've only known Emmett for barely a week, and I'm going to tell him something I haven't told anyone that I've known for over five years. How am I suppose to explain to him that I'm not the "spoiled, emo rich kid" that people think I am? I shook the thought from my head and continued the walk to class.

I suddenly felt someone pull me forcefully into a small room. My eyes widened as I felt small hands go around my throat.

It was Jess. And she looked angry.

"How _dare_ you?" she demanded, putting a bit more force on my neck. I struggled to breathe. "First you make me fail all of my classes, which results in me getting into trouble with my parents, then you steal _my _man! I'm going to kill you!"

The little colour in my face drained as more force was brought onto my throat. I couldn't breathe; my head started pounding and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was suddenly dropped. I felt something kicking at my ribs, bringing more pain onto my already broken body. I didn't really noticed; I was already half unconscious.

The door suddenly opened and the kicking stopped. I felt cold hands hold me, then darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a pure white room. I automatically knew where we were - the hospital. I felt myself stop breathing in fear, but I was forced to breathe by the tube that ran down my throat. What happened? My uncle will surly kill me now. I silently thanked that health care was free in Canada.

The door opened, but the room was too fuzzy for me to see. I looked around for my glasses, but couldn't find them.

"Hello, Miss Grey," he offered. He was probably my doctor. I would've said something, but the tube wouldn't allow it. "My name is Doctor Cullen, you probably know my children." I nodded. He then started to list my injuries. "You have a broken rib, which punctured your left lung. We had to use a breathing tube for you. Your trachea is raw from the strangling." He stopped and looked at me with a curious stare. "You also have multiple bruises, cuts, and scars on your body not related to your attack."

I looked away. I couldn't look into those brilliant topaz eyes. I felt something lay on my lap, making me look down. It was a dry erase board along with a marker. Probably for me to write with.

"How about you tell me what happened?" he asked me kindly.

I grabbed the marker, and brought it and the board close to my face so I could see it. I quickly wrote something down in my small handwriting.

_Do you know where my glasses are? I'm kind of blind without them._

He chuckled quietly. "You weren't found with glasses, so we might have to get you a new pair."

I nodded, and erased the board.

"Now, can you tell me what happened today?" he asked me.

I sighed.

_I was walking to class with Emmett, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. It was this girl from class, and she was angry with me. Said something about me making her fail classes and stealing something from her. I can't really remember._

He nodded, and wrote it in a notebook.

"Now, can you tell me who attacked you?"

I immediately knew who it was.

_Jessica Small._

"Would you like to press charges?" he asked me quietly. "She almost killed you, and she could be tried as a legal adult."

My eyes widened.

_No. It was my fault she attacked me, anyways. I deserved it._

I could tell he was looking at me oddly. It was true - I deserved the pain she gave me. He dropped it.

"Do you know where the other injuries came from?" he asked, though I think he already knew. I felt my eyes tear up, making everything blur even more.

_My uncle doesn't like me very much._

I felt the doctor's stare, but I didn't look up. I closed my eyes as the tears fell. He didn't push me for information, and turned to leave. I saw this and quickly wrote something down. He didn't stop from leaving, which resulted in me doing something that I would never do.

I threw the marker at him.

He stopped and turned to me. Fear suddenly coursed through my veins, not wanting him to hurt me.

"What's wrong?" he asked silently.

I pulled the board up, letting him read it.

_What are you?_  
AN: Bahahahaha! total cliff hanger, man! Please review! I'll even take some flames!

Oh, and I won't be updating in a while. I have some house duties to complete: cleaning out my new room, painting it (which takes three days), then I have to clean out my other room and move up to my new one and decorate. Can't wait! :


	7. Chapter 6

AN: You guys are all wondering who all these POVs are. Well, here's the list:

AlPOV - Allya

APOV - Alice

EmPOV - Emmett

CAPOV - Carlisle.

If I've missed any, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. If I did, I would be telling Robert Pattinson how small a role he has in New Moon. Bahaha, I'm mean.

_**Chapter 6**_

CAPOV

_What are you?_

This question shocked me more than anything else. She looked determined to have her question answered. I sighed and sat in the chair beside her. She just stared at me, unable to say anything. She kept the board help up, reminding me of the question that I felt I absolutely had to answer.

This girl was interesting; more so than Bella was those thirty odd years ago. Edward could still read her thoughts, but he couldn't understand any of it. Alice has been having visions of her being hurt by the one person who was suppose to take care of her. She didn't show any emotions on her face - a mask that must have taken years to perfect. She stared at me, though not really seeing, with confidant eyes. Jasper had told me about her emotions. They were all negative - anger, sadness, pain, feeling like she's unloved and not wanted. It all made me want to hug her, just to comfort her. She certainly deserved at least that.

"I'll only tell her," I whispered to her after a moment, "if you tell me about your uncle."

She sighed and started to write.

_I was living in Saskatchewan when my parents got into a car crash and died. I was ten at the time. I was sent to live with my uncle here, since he's my only living relative. He seemed nice at the beginning. He bought me stuff and spoiled me for about a month. Then, for some unknown reason, he started to hate me. It wasn't very bad in the beginning, only insulting me and verbally hurting me. That lasted for about two years. When I turned twelve, he started to hit me. It got worse two years ago, when I started high school. Now, he would beat me into unconsciousness, which sometimes resulted in me missing school._

She stopped writing and let me read the board. I knew that my face showed sympathy and compassion for her. She was an abuse victim, but the way she was, you wouldn't know it.

"Uhm, Miss Grey," I said when I finished reading, "has your uncle ever… raped you?" I had struggled to say this, and I hoped that it wasn't true.

She sighed and started to write again.

_No. He always thought I was too disgusting to do that with._

I sighed in relief.

_It's your turn._

I felt slightly frustrated at this girl's persistence. I knew she would become friends with my "children", so I decided to tell her the truth.

"Allya," I started, gazing at her intently. "Do you believe in vampires?"

She stared at me curiously. I could see her thinking this whole thing through. Then, her eyes lit up.

_That explains a lot… Your whole family are vampires._

That made me chuckle. I had an urge to say a sarcastic remark, but I held back. Then I realized something. She wasn't panicking about this revelation. She saw this, and started writing.

_I'm not freaking out. I have no reason to judge your family without actually getting to know them. That would be cruel._

I sighed. "You and Bella have a lot in common."

She gave me a look, as if asking if that was a good or a bad thing. I just shook my head and decided to change the subject. "I want to check your lung to see if it's ready to breathe on its own, with out the tube. Your throat will feel raw for a little, but that's normal."

I checked over her whole body, seeing how she was healing. Her lung was completely healed, faster than you would suspect a human to heal. I had taken out her breathing tube, and she seemed as good as new.

Suddenly, Allya began to talk again.

"Uhm, Doctor Cullen," she started, but I interrupted her.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay," she said, restarting. "Carlisle, I wanted to talk to you about something. You know, about how to change someone into a vampire."

I froze. This was the last thing that I expected to hear come out of her mouth. I never enjoyed watching the process of one of my children turning into what they were today, and I was hoping to never experience it again.

"Well, I just wanted to say," she continued slowly, "that if anything happened to me-"

"I'm not going to change you, Allya," I said in a low whisper. She just smiled.

"I wasn't going to ask," she replied. "Actually, I was going to ask you to _not_ change me."

This shocked me. I have never met anyone who wouldn't become a vampire if they had a choice. Her choice was to die.

"Why would you ask that?" this girl was very interesting indeed.

She thought for a bit. "Ever since I was ten, my fear of death has disappeared. I don't think I could live for all of eternity. Though I wouldn't mind staying with your family, I can't stand just existing."

I looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Plus, I found my meaning in life," she said, more to herself then to me. She smiled slightly, getting lost in a memory. I didn't push her to tell me what she meant.

"Well, you have a visitor," I said suddenly with a smile. "I'll send him in."

I left, and Emmett went into the room holding a bouquet of white lilies.

AN: Sigghhhh. chapter six is finito! Hope you liked. :


End file.
